Partying, Sex, Drugs, And Beauty
by RollinsFrostFan
Summary: Taken from the season 20 "Plastic" episode. Amanda made some gestures and comments regarding sexuality in a case. Left Olivia lets say pretty curious of what excites the blonde and her own sexuality. Will Amanda help her figure it out? Amanda is not pregnant in this. One shot.. Hope yall like


**Little short based off season 20 "Plastic" The talk where Liv was uncomfortable, Sadie talking bout how it feels to pleasure a woman, and talks of threesomes that excited Amanda as well. Makes for interesting talks between Amanda and Olivia afterwards**

Ava Parcels a young woman went to a party that her friend Trina was throwing. It was more of mingle kind of party which most are. While she really didnt want to go, Ava went anyway to be there for Trina. After the events that took place, Ava sure as hell wished she didnt attend. Well known reality tv plastic surgeon Heath Barron and his girlfriend Sadie were attending as well. One could say they were scouting out potential playmates, they liked to keep things spicey. They mingled. Ava who had been attending for her friend had gone into the bathroom and hadnt felt well so she had gotten sick. Sadie was in the bathroom as well had told Ava that her boyfriend was a doctor. Sadie took off to find him and not too long later Trina had seen the couple hanging out but didnt see her friend. She asked the good looking guy that Ava had been talking to last she saw her and he said Ava had gotten wasted and left.

SVU was called later when the victim Ava had ended up at Mercy Hospital. They discussed between them that the victim had a drugs in her system and a high blood alcohol. They did a rape kit on her and Olivia worried that with that level of intoxication that Ava wouldnt know what planet she was on let alone who assaulted her. Benson asked her if she could remember any details that may help them get who did this to her. She wasnt too sure so Benson asked maybe if there was a scent she remembered, a noise or a sound. Ava thought for a second and said he smelled really sweet, like Gucci Rush it reminded her faintly of high school. Benson said that the info was helpful and asks if there was a woman there as well. Ava said there was. She remembered that her hands were pinned down and that they were taking turns.

As they questioned the perps, they figured it would be better for Olivia to team up with Amanda to question Sadie and the guys went and talked to Heath. Oh Sadie wasnt going down without a fight and she was very open so to speak about her and Heath's sex life. How they preferred to spice things up and that to her knowledge Ava enjoyed it and wasnt aware that she claimed rape. She went on to say how Ava had told her and Heath that she had a three way in college and wanted to try again. She then looked at Benson and asked her if she had ever made love to a woman. Benson just glared at her, when Benson did that, Sadie decided to go into some detail. Rollins could see a few things in her colleague and just cut Sadie off.

After the interrogations...

 _Amanda and Liv had been talking in the break room. As both of them were hungry and just needed a break. Amanda didnt feel like sitting at her desk and Liv was just tired of looking at the four walls of her office. Liv seemed kind of rattled from the things Sadie was talking about. Amanda picked up on it and figured where they had been honest with each other lately and had gotten closer she could express it. She just hoped as well that it wouldnt bite her in the ass._

"You okay Liv? You've seemed a bit distant since Sadie's questions."

Liv shook her head, she was okay just curious bout things and didnt know really how to word things. Sadie really touched on a few things when she was going on about ' _pleasuring a woman, and feeling a woman's loving touch'_. "I'm okay Amanda, she just made me question some things is all. You though, you seemed fine with it. Even when she brought up the whole threesome idea. It was almost like you lit right up."

Amanda blushed lightly. She had to admit she did like being with both a man and a woman at once. It was kind of euphoric for her. Made her senses come alive and it was fun. But with that her experiences were completely consentual. She sat back and relaxed a bit. "Liv are you trying to ask me something about my sexuality? I'll tell you this, you dont have to sugar coat a question. Just ask me straight, I'm honest, you know this. I'll answer you."

Liv knew how Amanda was but also at the same time didnt expect her to be so direct either, if that made sense. She wants to admit to Amanda that she is questioning her own sexuality. She wasnt sure why so much lately but she was. She questioned it back in her earlier part of SVU when she was just a detective and spent time with Alex Cabot. There was obvious tension there and now looking back on it Liv could admit that it was more of an attraction. Thing she was questioning that since she had never did anything with a woman did the feelings make her a lesbian? Did they make her bisexual? Olivia just couldnt bring herself to outright ask. Amanda could see she did have the questions but she didnt want to make her boss anymore uncomfortable than she was so she left it at this.

"Look Liv, I know you are trying to ask me something that you may or may not be ready for my answer; or you just are uncomfortable asking me at work. You are more than welcome to come over tonight and talk or call me. But right now I do have to get going and get home to Jesse." Liv nodded and told her thanks. She appreciated the fact that Amanda was private and respected privacy. She was just overwhelmed with her feelings and didnt know how to voice it. She also wanted to experiment persay but surely they couldnt do any of that at work. Liv looked at her. "If you dont mind I just may take you up on that offer." Amanda smiled at the thought of Liv actually coming over.

After Amanda went home, Liv decided she was going to go over Amanda's but she needed something for her nerves first. She stopped at the bar for a glass or two of wine. She text Lucy and asked if she could stay with Noah and Lucy told her no problem. She gulped down her wine, paid the bartender and left. If she didnt go to Amanda's now she never would.

Amanda had gotten Jesse in bed relatively easy, seemed she was worn out by school and daycare. She had changed into her sweats and a tank top. Glad to be home and able to relax. Though she had a certain brunette on her mind. Was Liv really trying to ask her sexuality? Or was she genuinely curious to the fact of her reactions to three somes? She was about to find out. One thing Amanda knew for sure, all that sex talk with Ava had made her a bit hot and bothered. Since Jesse was in bed she grabbed a beer and went flopped back on the couch. She hadnt had much of the urge lately since she and Al had split. You kind of lose the urge when the person you were dating decided that paid escorts were more enticing than your girlfriend.

Olivia was on her way over to Amanda's. Thinking along the way. How was she going to approach the topic of sexuality with Amanda? Should she just come out with the fact that she's only been with men but has questioned her feelings for women in the past and is currently doing so now? She had been getting the feelings for Amanda that she had for Alex, only thing was she never acted upon them before, she never had much of the urge. Difference now was she really did want to act upon them. Would Amanda let her? Would Amanda be receptive? She kind of wanted to just go and take Amanda by surprise and kiss her. Fucking hell what should she do? She continued to drive to Amanda's her mind plagued with questions. Unbeknownst that all the talk about sex with Ava had made the blonde that she wanted to talk to horny as hell. The more she thought the more she just wanted to get to Amanda's and see if her questions would and or could be answered. All the sudden she recognized Amanda's street. She quickly parked her car and went to the door. This was it. Her chance.. What the fuck was she going to do?

She walked up to Amanda's door and knocked. Hoping she wasnt disturbing her friend. Amanda had been at the fridge grabbing another beer. _Who the hell would be showing up at this hour?_ She hurried to the door as she didnt want the knocking to wake up Jesse.

"Hold on I'm coming." Amanda got to the door, looking through her peephole. She saw Olivia on the other side. She had told her to call or come over. She didnt really think Liv would show up though. She opened up the door to welcome her in.

"Come on in Liv." Next thing she knew the brunette's plump lips were on hers. She felt like she was in a dream. Kicking the door closed before breaking the kiss gently. When she spoke her voice was breathy as she was still trying to get air back into her. She looked at Liv. Confused as she knew Liv had wanted to talk, she hadnt expected to be kissed and to be kissed like that. Liv took the quiet look of shock as a bad sign.

Liv licked her lips and backed away from Amanda "Oh shit, Amanda..." She was at a loss for words. She didnt know what to say. Amanda's blue eyes looking at her with a surprised look, there was another unreadable look as well. Had Liv thinking she did something wrong. Olivia started to talk "Amanda I know I shouldnt have.." Amanda had heard enough she held her hand up. While she liked the kiss, shit she enjoyed it, she also didnt want to be played with while Liv tested things. She said this as easy as she could.

"Olivia I have no problem with you coming over here and wanting to talk. Trust me, I get that and understand which is why I left it open for you. However I cant be a pawn in finding out what makes you happy." Olivia nodded and again offered an apology. She didnt want to put her friend out and or make her uncomfortable. "Liv I know you came over here to perhaps talk about sexuality. I'm open to that, but at the same time you need to be open to listening to what I have to say as well as my feelings." Now Liv felt like a complete ass. "Amanda I'll be honest, I didnt know what to expect coming over here. I just know I had a lot of questions and like I said questioning my sexuality alot." Amanda lead Olivia over to her couch unsure where this conversation was going to go. She she decided she was going to be blunt.

"I for one know the biggest thing on your mind with me is what you heard me say earlier." Olivia nodded, that she was right. She was intrigued.

Clearing her throat and taking a drink of her now piss warm beer, swallowing it down rather than spitting it out. "Let me ask you this? Are you questioning your sexuality because of this case for another reason?" Liv didnt know how to answer that. The thing she knew right now she felt some damn sparks after kissing Amanda. She knew she was attracted to her as well. It was almost like she was getting a second chance since she didnt go for Alex.

"Amanda I can say yes, there's a few things making me question my sexuality. Which is why I'm curious to yours. I shouldnt be as you have a man in your life, but something tells me that he's not what you really want." Oh she had gotten Amanda there. She was right Al wasnt what she really wanted.

Amanda took a deep breath. "Okay Liv, I am bisexual. I very much enjoy being touched as well as fucked by either a man or a woman. Shit I'll even be bold as all hell and tell you I have been known to have threesomes on occasion. What can I say I like to make love to one person whether that be a man or a woman and cum as one. I also like to be fucked and being fucked I sometimes like being fucked by a man and a woman at the same time."

Olivia was a bit shocked at Amanda's revelation, but a part of her wasnt. It made her even more curious. Amanda though was now starting to get a bit impatient, she was also sexually frustrated as she wasnt getting any from Al especially since they split. "Look Liv, I appreciate you wanting to talk in private, but I dont see how this is helping anything. I like talking to you but being on the topic of sex when I havent had any is really trying. Not to mention having someone here who is obviously fucking gorgeous is driving me crazy with want. Like I want..." Amanda was immediately shut up as Liv kissed her yet again, demanding entrance to her mouth and tongue to explore. Amanda kissed her back with a fevered passion. Once the kiss was broken for the both of them were needing air. Amanda backed up a bit she knew this was going to go where she wasnt sure if Liv could handle it. "Liv we need to stop, if not this is going to go to far and I dont want repercussions or regrets."

Liv stepped back closer to Amanda, she trusted her. "Show me how it feels to be complete with a woman. Show me what I'm missing. Show me you. I asked and wanted to know you. Show me."

Amanda's eyes widened. Liv wasnt backing down and she was infact horny as fuck. She wasnt inebriated and neither was Liv. She still had to make sure. They worked together, saw each other daily as well as their kids played together. "Olivia are you sure? I mean it cause we are getting to that point to where I am going to ask you to leave."

Liv once again pulled the blonde closer to her, kissing her again. She broke the kiss, her voice husky. " _I wont regret this, coming over tonight this was my intent as I've wanted to know for a long time how you taste, how you feel. So please show me._ "

Amanda kissed her hard and passionately, taking her hands and leading her to her bedroom. She shut the door. What was about to happen between them was staying between them.

 **Reviews are great. This is just a one shot.**


End file.
